Hue Go
Hue Go is the upright and virtuous son of Hego. He is a teacher at Townsville Highschool and an affiliate of the Vanguard league, serving as a mentor figure for most of it's members. Background As a young boy Hue admired his father’s heroic nature, and the idea of heroes in general. He aspired a hero everyone could look up to and rely on, and when he turned thirteen he began getting into active hero work under his father’s teachings. After a few years his father finally thought he was ready to branch out on his own, and passed down his own Glow powers, adding it to his own. With that he became a top notch hero who quickly rose in fame an popularity. But a short time after his best friend Gene Director had been injured in an attack by a rogue hero, he soon retired. Still holding a strong desire to help others however, he decided to become a teacher. He became an English Teacher at Townsville, occasionally acting whenever there was trouble around. After the Vanguard League was formed, his old friend Liberty Bellum convinces him to come back as an affiliate, hoping he can mentor and get the young heroes on the right track. Personality Hue is an upstanding and honest type of person who’s always willing to help out others in any way he can. He has a strong desire to assist people, and a strong sense of justice. He takes pride in his position as a teacher and his students all look up to him greatly. Though he only teaches the high school a lot of middle and elementary students also tend to go to him for advice or tutoring. While he had a pretty black and white view of good and evil before, ever since the incident with Gene he’s doubted a bit, realizing that not all heroes are inherently good people, and not all villains and necessarily bad evil. While he retired from hero work he’d occasionally help out if no one else was around or people were in imminent danger. Even now he still won't hesitate to act is one of his students needs help. When he’s not teaching he enjoys cooking and trying out new recipes he gets online. He has a daily routine of exercise and jogs to work every morning. He also does after school tutoring for anyone who needs it. He’s seen as easily approachable by pretty much everyone. When he does happen to get angry, he’s a force to be reckoned with. Appearance He is a large hulking man with blue eyes, black slicked back hair with a single strand hanging in front of his forehead, and thick blue framed glasses. He’s usually wearing a dress shirt, blue tie, black slacks, and dress shoes. When he powers up his hair turns blue, he removes his glasses and wears a blue domino mask, and he sports a blue and black tank top with black pants. (Anyone with half a brain could still tell it’s him, and he knows that, but he still acts as if he’s a different person) Relationships Hego With his mother leaving at a young age, Hego raised him as a single father. He passed on his strong sense of justice and morals to Hue. He admires his dad and always felt like he had to fill his shoes, even though his dad told him he’d support him no matter what he chose to do. He does know his dad can be a little naïve and cheesy, but he still thinks he is a model hero. Gene Director He and Gene were best friends as children (neither of their fathers knew) but had a falling out when they ended up clashing on a mission in their late teens. They stopped talking for a while until Gene was injured, and Hue put their allegiances aside to be there for his friend. While they still don’t agree, he does call and check up on him from time to time. He feels guilty about not being there to prevent the attack, and resentful towards Director for pressuring his kids to be villains in the first place. Liberty Bellum He was close with Liberty as a kid, and it grew into something more as they got older. Nowadays he knows she’s busy running the city and respects that she doesn’t want to be romantically involved with anyone at the moment, but he does playfully flirt and offer a listening ear when she needs it. Jocelyn Is the only one he really keeps up with from Shego’s branch of the family. They call and catch up with one another every now and then and will occasionally visit and talk about each other’s side of the family. Raleigh & Cayenne He cares deeply about all of his students, and they often go to him for advice, but he keeps a closer eye on Cayenne and Raleigh (particularly the ladder). He always makes a point to encourage them when they do something good, and when they act out he doesn’t blow up or get angry. He just talks it out with them and lets them vent. Quotes Hue reached down and patted Raleigh on the shoulder. “I know it’s hard not to compare yourself to your brother, but remember that we all have our own strengths and weaknesses. You don’t have any less potential or talent than anyone else here Raleigh. You just need to realize it,” he said smiling at him. Raleigh rolled his eyes. “You’re only saying that because you’re my teacher…” “No, it’s because I’m your teacher that I can see it.” ~~ Liberty sipped at her coffee and sighed. “Sometimes it feels like I’m babysitting the entire city. I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep this up,” she said exhausted. Hue hummed and took a drink from his own coffee. “Well, you are the most fit for the position. I know it’s a thankless job, but you’ve really turned this place around. Just try and remember all the good you’ve done for everyone,” he said. She scoffed. “You’re so cheesy…” “Ha! Maybe, but people do love their cheese.” ~~ “Hey. If we could go back and do everything over again, do you think we would still make the same choices as before? Do you think we could have stopped all of this?” Hue asked as he sat beside his old friend, his arms crossed. Gene shrugged. “Don’t really think it matters much now does it?” He held out the bag of chips towards him and smiled. “No. I suppose it doesn’t,” Hue said chuckling as he took a handful. ~~ Hue frowned as he gripped Victor’s wrist tightly and pulled it away from Renee. “I would very much appreciate it if you kept your hands off of my student.” Victor smirked. “Who are you supposed to be?” “Just a teacher looking out for my dear pupil. And wondering why you aren’t in school yourself, young man.” Trivia * He’s based off of both Allmight from My Hero Academia, and Superman from Superman The Animated Series. * He names all of his moves around different shades of blue. (Ex: ‘Cobalt Crusher’ or 'Sapphire Spike'.)